Behind the Screams
Behind the ScreamsX is a 2015 promotion of the dolls out at that time. In order, the lines covered are Monster Exchange, Haunted, Gloom and Bloom & lone Amanita Nightshade, and lastly Fright-Mares. It is a blog on the ''Monster High'' website where Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and the students participating in the exchange program write about their experiences. The blog was launched on January 22, 2015, despite posts dating up to two weeks earlier, and the final post was added on February 12, 2016 Monster Exchange Grab Your Passport :January 10, 2015 As the headmistress at Monster High, I encourage students to follow their passion--even when it might be outside their comfort zone. That's why I'm so supportive of the Monster Exchange, program. Spending a scaremester in a foreign country may seem scary, but seeing how other parts of the monster world live--and learn--will truly enrich your unlives. I'm very proud of Draculaura, who is preparing for her scaremester in Shibooya, Japan, and Lagoona Blue, who will be visiting Madread, Spain. I know these ghouls will be on their beast behavior and represent Monster High well during their scaremester abroad. My parting words of advice are: Be Yourself. Be Unique. Be a Monster. In addition to wishing these student bodies a bon voyage, I'd like to welcome two new Monster Exchange ghouls to Monster High this scaremester. Lorna McNessie comes to us from the Highlands of Rotland, and Marisol Coxi, who also happens to be Abbey Bominable's cousin, is visiting from Monster Picchu. Please stop and say hello to these ghouls when you see them in the howlway, so they know everyone is welcome at Monster High. :Posted by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Get Behind the Screams! :January 11, 2015 Welcome to Behind the Screams, the brand-new Monster High blog detailing the unlife and times of the Monster High student bodies. This scary-cool blog will cover everything that's happening in the school's hallways, classrooms, Creepateria, casketball court and beyond. Monsters of all kinds—from vampires and werewolves to sea monsters and ghosts--will be contributing creeperific posts, so come back soon to see what's materialized on Behind the Screams. :Posted by none The Lassie From the Lake :January 12, 2015 I have been living underwater with my clan in Loch Ness my whole unlife, so arriving on the surface to attend Monster High seems strange—and terribly exciting. I don't have to stay out of sight from the normies, and I'm free to follow my interests. In fact, I just joined the Photography Club, where I plan to perfect the art of photobombing. I can't resist jumping into other monsters' shots, which is part of the reason I ended up here for the Monster Exchange program, but that's another story.... I'm also going to join the Fearbook staff, then when I go home at the end of the scaremester, I can bring my new mad skills to the Fearbook at Loch Ness High. By my senior year, I want to be Fearbook Editor in Chief! I'm making some scary-cool friends here, like my fellow Monster Exchange student Marisol Coxi, but I still miss the Highlands of Rotland, the loch and my family, of course. I was feeling a little homesick today, so I decided a fresh-water swim at Gloom Beach might be just what I needed. I ended up swimming into Gil there, and we had a creeptastic chat about growing up in a lake, our families and howl we're doing at school. I have a hauntingly good feeling that the two of us are going to be the beast of friends. :Posted by Lorna McNessie My Unlife at Monster High :January 15, 2015 Monster High is like a scary-cool new world for this sassy sasquatch, and I'm dying to explore. I come from the jungles of Monster Picchu, where I'm definitely a big sasquatch in a small village, but I wasn't worried about fitting in here. I've got big hair, big shoes and a big attitude…and if that's not enough, my cousin Abbey Bominable is here to look out for me. My classes are creeptastic. I'm learning a lot about Dragonomics, Biteology and Mad Science, even though I'm still getting used to how quiet you have to be–especially during Study Howl—so everyone can concentrate. Tomorrow, I'm going to my first Skultimate Roller Maze match. This clawesome sport is way more complicated than soccer, which is what we play in my village, but I'm dying to strap on skates and try out my mad skills. I have a feeling that I'm also going to be furrocious at casketball. Look out, Clawd Wolf! You've got competition. :Posted by Marisol Coxi Sayonara Monster High...for Now :January 16, 2015 When I arrived at the scareport for my flight to Shibooya, Japan, I started to worry if spending a scaremester abroad was the right choice. Was I going to miss my ghoulfriends and Clawd too much? But now that I'm in Shibooya, I know this was the beast choice ever. It's drop-dead goregeous here, and there are so many clawesome things to see and do. Yesterday I went into the big city with some scary-sweet ghouls I met at school to go shopping at the maul. The ghouls here have sinister style, and all the freaky-fab fashions were off the fang. Clawdeen would have loved it. At lunch, I tried the most delish dish called ramen noodles. To die for! Last weekend, we went to a beautiful zen garden in the countryside, which was so peaceful and calming—kind of like fanging out in my coffin. Here are some of the creeptastic pics I took. Miss you all. Smooches! :Posted by Draculaura Greetings From Madread :January 17, 2015 I'm happy to report that my first day at Don Quixote High went swimmingly. After school, a couple of nice ghouls invited me to the cafe, which is like the Madread version of the Coffin Bean. I have to remember to wear different shoes next time, because walking along the cobblestone streets in platform wedge sandals is frightening. The architecture here is scary-cool, and along the way I saw a couple of clawesome cathedrals that I plan to come back and visit. Once we arrived at the cafe, it was very chill. We fanged out and talked about the same things we talk about at home: mansters, fashion, school, etc. When I told the ghouls about Gil, it made me realize how much I miss him. Last week before school started, I went to see Viperine Gorgon, Elissabat and Catty Noir in Barcelgroana, which is a spooktacular city. We went shopping and toured the Sagrada Familia. The monsters in Barcelgroana are definitely nocturnal, because we didn’t even eat dinner until midnight. We also took flamenco dancing lessons to learn to dance like the locals. So fun! :Posted by Lagoona Blue Haunted Haunting Style :March 05, 2015 Who knew the ghost world was so spooky-chic? With the help of a little boogey sand, the ghouls are transformed into ghosts in the all-new Monster High Haunted movie. Their spooktacular new lurks for the journey to Haunted High are drop-dead gore-geous, including translucent skin, spooktacular makeup and freaky-fab fashions accented with chilling chain links. These ghouls look boo-tiful, but can they save their friend Spectra Vondergeist from eternal detention? Pictured from left, Spectra Vondergeist, Draculaura, Twyla and Clawdeen Wolf are dressed for adventure. Kiyomi Haunterly may be a faceless ghost, but her spooktacular style is sure to rattle some chains in the ghost world. This lavender dress accented with a chain-link belt and a whimsical face purse makes her one scary-cool specter. She may be just a Reaper in Preparation (RIP), but River Styxx already knows how to rock a full-length cape, plasma purple and green dress and scythe with confidence and haunting style. Her seaworthy style is sure to make her one of the most frightfully fashionable ghost pirates sailing the deep boo seas, but Vandala Doubloons takes her haunting lurk up a notch by mixing vintage accents into her scary-cool sailing attire. :Posted by none See Porter Geiss' Artwork...Before It Disappears Art - Porter's work I.jpg :March 12, 2015 Haunted High student Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss showcased a collection of his chilling artwork in an exhibition in the Monster High Creepateria yesterday. Students praised this talented apparition's use of color and haunting style. Since his creations were painted with ghost paint, they only appeared for a short time, but luckily we were there to photograph the pieces before they disappeared. Here's a lurk at a few of our favorites. :Posted by Spectra Vondergeist The Colorful Personalities of Kiyomi Haunterly :March 12, 2015 I've always been a quiet spirit, but I'm easy to read. As the daughter of the Noppera-bo (faceless ghost), I may not express my emotions on my face, but my current mood is reflected by the color of my skin. It changes with my feelings, so every ghost, ghoul and manster around knows my haunting mood. Here's a cheat sheet to help interpret my colorful personalities. Blue—My spirits could use a little cheering up when I turn blue, which is easily accomplished by a quick float through the maul or coffee with friends like River and Vandala. Purple—This is my shade for embarrassment. I'm pretty shy, so it's often brought on by compliments or when a cute ghost like Porter appears. Orange—When I'm excited or looking forward to something materializing, I turn a haunting tinge of orange. Pink—A boo-tiful day, a freaky-fab song or a ghost puppy...anything that makes me happy turns me pink. Gray—This spooky shade surfaces when I'm worrying about something. Hopefully it won't last long! :Posted by Kiyomi Haunterly Steal the Pirate Style of Vandala Doubloons :March 19, 2015 Every September, the world celebrates International Talk Like a Pirate Day, but boo me down, I think they should change it to Dress Like a Pirate Day. After all, my wardrobe is my prized loot. From my sea-sational hat to my haunting hoop earrings, I'm nautical Yo-Ho Bo-Ho chic through and through. Since a ghost pirate has to always be ready to sail, my spooktacular sea-sail dress, complete with chains and anchor, is my go-to outfit for adventure. While haunting wind-blown hair is easy to accomplish on the deep boo seas, I try to also get my wooden leg freshly waxed before a voyage. And, shiver me tomb-ers, my pirate style wouldn't be complete without my trusty matey Aye! He's my pet cuttlefish, but he's almost my best accessory. :Posted by Vandala Doubloons Party-Planning with River Styxx :March 19, 2015 As a RIP (Reaper in Preparation), it is my job to help escort ghosts, monsters, etc., between worlds. Nobody ever said that the voyage shouldn't be fun, so I try to make each sail a bit of a party with food, decorations cut out with my dad's scythe and maybe even entertainment (cue the confetti cannons). It's no secret that I love candy, especially sugar skulls, rot chocolate and licorice chains. Here's a recipe for one of my favorite sweet snacks I like to serve passengers. RIVER'S CANDY CONFETTI GHOSTS :INGREDIENTS: ::1 4oz White Chocolate Baking Bar ::½ C Mini Chocolate Chips ::Non-Pareils Sprinkles in Rainbow Colors ::Food Coloring :TOOLS YOU WILL NEED: ::Microwave ::Microwave Safe Bowl ::Spoon ::Spatula ::Zipper Sandwich Bag ::Scissors ::Parchment Paper ::Ghost Printable ::Toothpicks ::Freezer :DIRECTIONS: # Break up the white chocolate bar into small chunks and place in a microwave safe bowl. You will melt the white chocolate in the microwave for approximately 1 minute and 30 seconds, but take out the bowl and use a spoon to mix the white chocolate around every 30 seconds to make sure it melts evenly and doesn’t burn. # Take the bowl of melted white chocolate and pour it into your zipper sandwich bag. Be careful because it might be hot. Use the spatula to clean out the bowl and get every last drop into the bag! Squeeze as much air out of the bag as possible and push the white chocolate toward the bottom of the bag. # Prepare a sheet of parchment paper, approximately 12" x 17", and lay the printable of the ghosts underneath the parchment paper. Using scissors, cut off one corner tip of the sandwich bag, leaving a 2mm hole. Gently squeeze the white chocolate out of the bag around the outline of the ghost and then fill it in completely with more white chocolate. # While the chocolate is still melted, dip your toothpick into the food color of your choice then dip it onto your ghost and start swirling the color around. You may need to dip your toothpick in the food coloring a couple times in order to get the color that you like. See our color mixing chart below to create more ghostly colors! # After your ghost is the color that you like, take two mini chocolate chips and place the ghost’s eyes. Take the sprinkles and sprinkle away! # Once you are finished decorating, put the ghosts in the freezer for at least 30 minutes. After they have completely hardened, you can peel them off the parchment paper and enjoy! :Posted by River Styxx Gloom and Bloom Amanita Nightshade: What's in My Bag? :March 26, 2015 As a scary-busy model, my bag is blooming with monster necessities, modeling must-haves and clawesome beauty basics. Here's a lurk at what's inside. * A bottle of filtered spring water with a spritz of organic fertilizer. It keeps me from wilting. * My iCoffin, loaded with monster pop music. Rocking out helps me grow. * Drop-dead gore-geous headshots. My beauty speaks volumes, but modeling agents want to see you're equally mesmerizing in pics. * Fangtastic Lavender Lip Gloss, which I "borrowed" from Draculaura. * My fave Egyptian amulet from the De Nile tomb. It was a "gift" from Cleo de Nile. * Sunglasses to shade my beauty from the sun... and the bright lights of the black carpet spotlight. * A garden spade, in case I come across a spot I want to put my roots down. * A scareplane ticket to Boo York. This monsterista is heading to town for Fashion Week. :Posted by Amanita Nightshade Amanita Nightshade: 10 Things You Didn't Know About Me :March 26, 2015 The bad seed of the Corpse Flower gives the scary-cool scoop on 10 things you may not know about her. # Getting on the guest list for my clawesome Gloom and Bloom party isn't easy. After all, it only takes place every 1,300 years, and it's always the party of the century. # I never cry. It makes me lose moisture and wilt. # I recently posed for the cover of Haunted House and Garden magazine, which is one of my favorite publications. # I don't travel with an entourage. I prefer to be the single bloom. # I don't own a mirror. My beauty is so distracting, I was unable to look away, making me late for scary-important auditions and freaky fab events. # I suspect photographers are using photo editing software to add freaky flaws to my photos, since I have none. # Forget about the Fountain of Youth. Egyptian tomb dust is my secret to eternal beauty. # I don't have a beauty mark. I'm a mark of beauty. # I'm the reigning Gargoyles-to-Gargoyles champ, though Cleo de Nile might beg to differ. # My fave place to vacation is the Great Scarrier Reef. I love to soak up the sun, preferably seaside with someone serving me chilled filtered spring water. :Posted by Amanita Nightshade Who Wore It Best? :April 02, 2015 Everyone talks about the freaky-fab fashions at Monster High. As guest editor of Behind the Screams, I decided to do a fashion faceoff. The rules? Two ghouls, one outfit. And the winner is...obviously me. :Frankie Stein vs. Amanita Nightshade It takes more of a full-bloom beauty like me to rock this freaky-fab classic frock. And with my purple wavy curls and green-hued skin, the blues and reds in this timeless plaid really come to unlife. :Cleo de Nile vs. Amanita Nightshade The sheer blue top adds an exquisite splash of color to drab designer wraps, with the strappy wedge sandals and golden jewelry really taking the lurk up a notch. When I put it on, I look ready to rule. :Clawdeen Wolf vs. Amanita Nightshade This furrricious leopard-print shirt paired with a faux fur-collared jacket is straight-up fierce and meant for the spotlight. As a supermodel, I don't need a full moon for the bright lights to shine down on me. The purple skirt and open-toe purple boots also perfectly accent my natural coloring. Basically, this clawesome outfit was made for me. :Posted by Amanita Nightshade Haunting High-Fashion Sketches :April 09, 2015 The ghouls were dying when they saw their Gloom and Bloom dresses immortalized in these haunt couture drawings by Darko. Read for yourself what they had to say about these boo-tiful pics. :"I don't need to use my pollens of persuasion to convince any monster how drop-dead gore-geous this sketch is. I've always believed the brightest flower gets the most attention, but these soft greens and pinks make me look spooktacular." –Venus McFlytrap :"I know it is très difficile to capture the chilling details of haunt couture in a sketch. After all, I'm an artist, too. But Darko has made my floral Gloom and Bloom dress as magnifique as it is in unlife." –Catrine DeMew :"As a supermodel, I've posed for thousands of pictures and sketches over the years, and I've found it's almost impossible to capture the depth of my beauty. This boo-tiful drawing does—well, almost." –Amanita Nightshade :"I may be shy, but it would be impossible to be a wallflower in these fangtastically floral fashions. I'm literally blooming with style in this clawesome sketch. Beast. Sketch. Ever." –Jane Boolittle How to Throw a Gloom and Bloom Garden Party :April 16, 2015 Hey Monster High fans! I'm Tonya Coleman of Soiree Event Design, and I'm excited Mattel asked me to be guest contributor to Behind the Screams to bring you ideas for throwing a fangtastic Monster High party. You've been waiting 1,300 years for the Corpse Flower to bloom, and tonight is the night that Amanita Nightshade makes her debut at Monster High! Let's celebrate by throwing a Gloom and Bloom Garden Party. And, of course, Amanita Nightshade will be the guest of honor! :Dress Up in Amanita's Closet! Amanita wants all her guests to be drop-dead gore-geous--but not too gore-geous. After all, she is the most fashionable flower of them all! For a little dress-up fun, guests can put together clawesome lurks featuring Amanita’s signature colors of purple, green and black. Be sure to grab your camera and have the party-goers strike a pose so you can capture everyone all ghouled up! :Create Your Own Corpse Flower! Celebrate Gloom and Bloom by making your own scary-cool Corpse Flower! Here's how: # Paint a paper cup black or green. # When it's dry, embellish it with glittery stickers and fill it with gravel. # To make the flower, use different sized paper punches and cut out a few sizes of circles from patterned papers. Or use pre-cut stickers and paper shapes to create a layered flower. # Glue the finished flower to a paper straw stem and wind black chenille stems around the straw to make your own thorny leaves. # Insert your flower into the gravel-filled paper cup, and you're done! :Serve Freaky-Fab Garden Desserts! Every Gloom and Bloom Garden Party needs sweet treats. Set up a delish dessert table full of freaky-fab garden desserts and candies inspired by Amanita herself! Decorate your table with lot of flowers and display all of your favorite Gloom and Bloom Monster High dolls! You may even want to provide to-go bags so ghouls can take some goodies home with them, too. :Amanita's Garden Dining Table When it's time to sit down at your garden dining table to enjoy cake and other sweet treats, personalize each guest’s chair with removable vinyl letters. You can also place printable plate inlays with guests' first names on top of their plates. How freaky fab is this centerpiece? And it’s super easy to make! Just fill three painted glittered mason jars with glass gems, and insert four flower cookies on sticks. Seriously, the Venus McFlytrap cookie is AMAZING! I hope these ideas inspire you to throw your own Gloom & Bloom Monster Garden Party! Fright-Mares Who Are the Fright-Mares? :June 25, 2015 Want to know more about the Fright-Mares? Check back here later this fall for more Fright-Mares comics! It's not every day that monsters have the opportunity to escape the real world and travel to the creepy-cool dream pastures tucked deep inside the catacombs. Lucky for you, the new Monster High Fright-Mares Comic is waiting to transport you to the place where dreams collide... and often take on a life of their very own. FLAWD book :August 13, 2015 Hi, it's me, Emily-Anne Rigal! I am so thrilled to be partnering with Monster High once again to inspire tweens to celebrate what makes each of us fearless and fabulous! I feel so strongly about how important it is to be exactly who you are that I wrote a book about it based on my non-profit WeStopHate.org. It's called FLAWD: How To Stop Hating On Yourself, Others, and the Things That Make You Who You Are. It's about embracing all that makes you, YOU and how to be a flawd light in the world – fabulously and freakily flawed as you are! It comes out on August 18th. Here are some of the ways to let your flawd light shine bright as you head back to school: * Trust that you are fabulous just the way you are. Know that you are good enough, ready enough and important enough to make a positive difference in the world – right now, exactly as you are. * Encourage others to feel good about themselves. It can be as simple as telling someone you like their hair or just saying "hi" or sitting with them at lunch. Try it and see how good it makes you feel! * Influence yourself by surrounding yourself with encouraging people. The people who are loving, inspiring and supportive of you help you become the best version of yourself. Keep them around you. And now here are some tips: Meet the Fright-Mares: Pyxis Prepstockings and Bay Tidechaser :September 17, 2015 Want to know more about the Fright-Mares? Check back here later this fall for more Fright-Mares comics! You've seen the dream pastures, now get an inside look into the freaky-fierce Fright-Mare personalities that haunt them. Meet the Fright-Mares: Frets Quartzmane and Flara Blaze :November 05, 2015 Not every member of the Fright-Mares herd marches to the same furrrocious beat. In fact, it's their blend of fiercely unique personalities that make them a strong team and even better friends. Pledge to Join Us! :February 12, 2016 We're proud to stand with Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation in a scary-cool year-long campaign that looks for different ways Kind Monsters can help build a kinder, more accepting and braver world together! Be a kind monster, celebrate individuality and become part of the movement by pledging to join us! Category:Monster High website promotions‎